Control
by katbb1
Summary: Kate dies from the Creation Spell that Chase put on her. The Son’s find out that Kate knew about all of them. Pogue is distraught, and emotionally unstable with his ascension mere weeks away. Someone unexpected comes back for Pogue.HAITUS
1. Finding out

_**Summary: Kate dies from the Creation Spell that Chase put on her. The Son's find out that Kate knew about all of them. Pogue is distraught, and emotionally unstable with his ascension mere weeks away. Someone unexpected comes back to for Pogue. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, plot, or locations in the movie "The Covenant". Anything recognizable from "the Covenant" I do NOT own.**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Control**

**Chapter 1**

"**Finding out"**

"Pogue, you can't go, not now. Your ascension is in a few weeks." , Said Caleb Danvers, The responsible one and the eldest and head of the Sons of Ipswitch. He was sitting on his bed in the dorm he shared with Pogue at Spencers Academy.

"It's not right Pogue. Even with all that's happened." Tyler Sims who was the docile one and the youngest Son said. Tyler was leaning against the wall. He had been staying out of the conversation till now hoping that the others would be able to convince Pogue not to leave.

"Come on man, seriously your power is messed up as it is, and you want to ascend **alone**? I 'm not even stupid enough to do that." , Said Reid Garwin, The goof-off, and the next to ascend after Pogue. Normally after the last part, that he said everyone would have cracked up but not tonight. Reid was sitting in Pogue's desk chair.

"Reid, that is exactly why I have to go! Right now I am a liability to you guys," Pogue said while packing the duffle bag that he would take with him. "Look guys, I need to get out of here." Pogue zipped up his duffle, grabbing his leather jacket and helmet for his street bike, was heading out the door to his dorm.

"You don't think that this is hard for me too Pogue?" yelled Sarah Wenham jumping up from her seat next to her boyfriend Caleb. Even though she always stayed out of the conversations when it was about the Son's power, this was one she couldn't stay out of it. "I **lived** with her. Every time I go to my room, I am reminded of her! Yet I still stay." She said while crossing to Pogue. "Look, Kate. Kate wouldn't have wanted you to leave, especially not now, not with your ascension so close." Sarah gently said.

"She didn't even," Pogue began.

"Yes she did know Pogue." Sarah cut him off.

"WHAT?" all the Sons yelled at the same time.

"I told her, about you, about all of this. She had come out of it and that's when I told her, right before she died." Crossing over to her bag Sarah pulled out a journal. "She, told me to give this to you Pogue." Handing over the journal, she looked him straight in the eyes. "Please stay, if not for yourself, do it for Kate." With that, she left.

"She's right Pogue, Kate wouldn't have wanted this, and she would have wanted you to stay." Caleb said getting up off his bed. He looked at the youngest of the coven. "Reid, Tyler out." Reid and Tyler left the dorm. Tyler glanced back over his shoulder at Pogue then turned the corner to follow Reid back to their dorm. "Just promise me you will read that before you go." Pogue nodded to Caleb and sat down on his bed dropping his duffle bag on the floor. Caleb left the room and headed to Sarah's Dorm.

Pogue sat there, on his bed staring at the cover. Actually, he was staring more at her name on it then anything else. When he did open it, he finally understood.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

AN:I will be updating this as much as I can, usually it will be daily. I do have another story going. It's called "Time", and it is a Roswell Fic. So I would Love for you to check that one out as well. Read and review this one or both if you can! Thank you.

Hope you enjoyed it so far!


	2. Kates Journal

_**Summary: Kate dies from the Creation Spell that Chase put on her. The Son's find out that Kate knew about all of them. Pogue is distraught, and emotionally unstable with his ascension mere weeks away. Someone unexpected comes back to for Pogue. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, plot, or locations in the movie "The Covenant". Anything recognizable from "the Covenant" I do NOT own. I do however own Evan and Niva.**_

_**Warning: slight swearing. Implied under-age drinking (none of the named characters (the son's, Niva, Kate, or Evan) characters drink it though), and driving without a license**_

A/N: Following parts that are in _Italics_ are journal entries from Kate's journal. I have also made Kate a senior when she dies (the first journal entry is her freshman year). When Sarah becomes Kate's roommate they will both be seniors (Sarah comes to Ipswitch her senior year). Also, these will be select "entries". Since I don't really feel like writing 3 years worth of entries. The Son's are freshman as well in the beginning of this journal.

I am REALLY sorry it took me so long to update.

Writing nearly three years of journal entries is a pain.

This chapter is 14 PAGES long.

Well I hope you appreciate it.

It was necessary because it explains Pogue and Kate's relationship a little better.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

_Wednesday, Sep. 1__st__, 2004_

_Today was my first day at Spencer's academy. It's all right here. I still don't know why I had to move from Daytona to Ipswitch though; I mean why I couldn't finish down there. I am sharing a dorm with a girl named Niva Gerin. She's a freshman like me but she's really nice, she's not one of those stuck up bitches like everyone expects to be at a prep school. After we set up our room, we went and picked up a few things for it. We are going to a party at the dells; apparently, it's like an end of the summer type deal. Niva's boyfriend Evan is taking us; he's a sophomore, but he still drove us, he borrowed his friend's car. Well it starts in a couple of hours and I still gotta eat and get ready. _

* * *

_Monday, Sep. 6__th__ 2004_

_Today was my first day of classes. I have all the basic classes, you know Algebra, English 1, Civics, PE, etc. I have this guy named Pogue Parry in my civics class. I saw him at the Dells that night. He was watching me . He's actually pretty cute. So were his friends. Niva told me who they were but we didn't talk to them really. Niva told me that him and his friends (Caleb Danvers, Tyler Simms, and Reid something or other... (Idk he's arrogant though I could tell that)), are called "The Son's of Ipswitch". Apparently, they are the descendents of the five families that had originally settled the Ipswitch colony. When I asked why there were only four when she said five families, she told me that the 5__th__ was supposedly killed off during the Witch hunt. I have all four of the guy's in my Civics class (Pogue and Caleb sit behind me a few rows back while, Tyler and Reid sit across of me and in the next row over), and Caleb's in my English class (he sits next to me in this one). Niva should be getting back from her shower soon so I am done writing for the night._

* * *

_Sat. Dec. 18__th__ 2004_

_I went to the swim meet today. Evan is on the team so I went with Niva. She insisted that I go. Now I know why she did. Pogue and his friends are on the swim team too. Let's just say I owe Niva for that. Caleb and I got paired up for a project in English. We have to write a paper on "Odysseus' journey and how that can be compared to our every day lives". YAY! How fun! W/E. I have to go meet up with him tonight at his house. He doesn't live in the dorms because he stays home to take care of his mom…she's really sick or something. I love Niva, all I have to do is ask and she will tell me these things. God bless girlfriends. Well after I get back from Caleb's I have to pack. I am going back to Daytona for Christmas break. I still have a couple of hours so I am going to go get started on packing. _

* * *

_Fri. Jan. 21__st__ 2005_

_Kira Coutu is a BITCH. She actually went up to Niva when she was with Evan and yelled at her saying she was cheating on Evan with Kira's boyfriend Aaron Abbott. She said that Kate was with Aaron last night when he was supposed to be with her. Either Kira's an idiot or she didn't actually look into her "facts" because Niva was actually with EVAN last night lol. Kira just walked away after that. Niva and I both think it was a trick to get Evan to break up with her so Aaron could make a move on her. Kira and Aaron just started dating yesterday so I don't think they were even really going out. That was hilarious. But I am not going anywhere near that whore or that prick ever again. _

* * *

_Mon. Feb. 14__th__ 2005_

_I was really hoping Pogue would take me to the dance last Saturday. Since Valentines Day was today, they decided to have it on Saturday. He didn't ask me, but he didn't bring anyone either. We did dance though. Caleb brought pretty brunette named Jessica, Reid brought a blonde named Layla, Tyler brought Christiana. I think Niva and Evan had something to do with Pogue asking me to dance, but honestly, I don't really care. _

* * *

_Wed. May 25__th__ 2005 _

_Today was my birthday. I turned 15. Niva through a surprise party for me for my birthday. She convinced Coach Jacobson to let us use the pool for the party. I don't know how she kept it a surprise though. Needless to say, in a BOARDING school, word gets around fast. Niva has her ways though I have to give it to her. Her and her evil little boyfriend invited the Son's as well…though with them I am really not surprised._

_Back in our dorm, she told me that Evan and the Son's were holding a compition and that WE were going to watch. I pretty much let her drag me there lol. When everyone yelled happy birthday, when we got there, I almost fell into the pool. Luckily, I didn't though. I mean how embarrassing would that be since the Son's were there? She took a bag from Evan and handed it to me telling me to go get changed. In it, she had put a brand new, Hunter green boy short bikini with a halter top, and a card. It was my birthday present from her. She had taken my swimsuit to get the size then went out and bought this one. _

_The party was a blast. I had never had a party like that before and I don't think I ever will. Niva got on Evans shoulders and I got on Reid's shoulders. Kate and I tired to knock each other off the guy's shoulders. We both ended up falling off at the same time. After about 5 minutes worth of laughing at ourselves, we got out of the pool and got something to drink. _

_Kate told me to go and show everyone how good I was a diving. I kept telling her no until the Son's came over. They insisted I did. I ended up doing a tuck and unfolding at the last minute diving into the pool without a splash. When I came up everyone was clapping. I smiled and got out of the pool, walking over to Niva, Evan and the Son's. The guy's were all trying to convince me to join the diving team. I said no. I could have sworn I saw a look of disappointment on Pogue's and Reid's faces. _

_After getting my gifts (mostly jewelry) (I kept telling everyone that they didn't have to get me anything that this party was enough), Niva and me headed up to our dorm. Evan and the Son's said that they would stay behind and clean up making sure there would be no trace of the party. I asked Niva if she would tell me how she pulled that off but she said if she told me, how would she get it to happen again next year. I am really glad she had this party…_

* * *

Pogue thought back to that day. It was then that he really started to notice Kate. He had gotten her a fake gold necklace with a red ruby like pendant. He noticed on occasion that she was wearing it. Then again, she was always wearing the jewelry that people had gotten her that day. She wore it everyday though when they were dating.

* * *

_Friday June 3__rd__, 2005 _

_It's the last day of school. I am heading back to Daytona for the summer. I am going to make sure I am back for the party at the Dells though. Niva and I are going to call the Provosts (like a headmaster or principal of the school) office and request that we be put back together for the next school year. I have to go finish packing and say good bye to everyone._

* * *

_Tuesday July 26__th__, 2005_

_One more month today, till I have to go back to Ipswitch. I think this year is going to be so much fun, especially if Niva and I are together again! Its Alisa's birthday today so I am going to her house for a party. Other then that nothing much has been happening in Daytona…it's actually been boring down here. It might be just because I am actually looking forward to school. My friends are saying it MUST be because of a guy. I am insisting it isn't even though it is. If I told them the truth about it (I really hate not telling them really), I would end up getting calls everyday asking about him..._

* * *

Pogue couldn't believe that she had liked him all the way back then. If he had known that, he would have asked her out sooner. He looked at the clock not believing it was already 1 in the morning. He didn't have class tomorrow and even if he did, he wouldn't have gone. The teachers wouldn't have done anything about anyways since Kate had just died.

* * *

_Thursday, Aug. 25__th__ 2005_

_I am going back to Ipswich tomorrow. The girls have spent all day with me helping me pack. I'll make it back just in time the party at the dells. Niva and I have been e-mailing all summer. She lives up in Ellsworth, Maine. So she's used to the cold. Niva found out about the date of the party from Evan whose friends with the DJ. Well I am going to get some sleep before my flight tomorrow. _

* * *

_Sunday Aug. 28__th__ 2005_

_The party was a blast. Evan, Niva, the Son's and myself had become friends since my party so we all hung out together at the Dells. This guy-I think he was a senior-handed us all a cup of beer. Evan took every single one of them away from us, saying we really shouldn't drink, he dumped out the beer and threw the cups away, including his own. I had so much fun. Pogue and I talked more then we did last year. We even danced a couple of times, but only to fast songs not to any real slow songs. The guy's were __**trying**__ to get me to join the diving team again. School starts in less then a week but it will actually be ok this year I think. _

* * *

Pogue never really knew why Kate wouldn't join the diving team. He thought back to all the dancing they did. She always looked so happy when she was dancing. Even when it wasn't with him, like when she was dancing with Niva she would look like she was in her own little world.

* * *

_Friday October 28__th__ 2005_

_I went to the guy's swim meet today. As usual, they made it to the state finals. Pogue is actually really good at the butterfly stroke. It was the same with Caleb and the free-style stroke. There's actually talk that the Pogue and Caleb will lead the team to states or even nationals next year when Evan and Jonathan leave for college. Tomorrow we are all going to the dance then to Nicky's after for Halloween. Niva's going to be Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of love and passion, and I are going to be Gia the Greek Goddess of the Earth. We will both look amazing. The guys won't tell us what they are going as…Evan won't even tell Niva, much to her annoyance. I am going to go get some sleep other wise I don't think I will make it all next night._

* * *

_Sunday October 30__th__ 2005 _

_WOW. Not even that word sums last ngiht up. Evan was a Titan (another person from Greek mythology he MUST have found out what we were going to be); the son's were a covenant of witch's. They all dressed in just black. Caleb wore a black dress shirt with a black jacket, black pants and shoes. Tyler wore a simple long black sleeved shirt, black pants and shoes. Reid wore a black long sleeved shirt as well but with the sleeves bunched up above his elbows, black pants, black sneakers, and his signature black fingerless gloves. Pogue wore a black muscle shirt, black jeans and shoes. They all looked amazing. After the dance when we went to Nicky's and the looks Niva, Evan, and me got were funny. The guy's blended in a WHOLE lot more then us.We had a ton of fun last night!_

* * *

By now, it was 3 o'clock in the morning. Pogue figured that Caleb crashed at either Sarah's dorm or his own house.

* * *

_Monday Feb. 6__th__ 2005_

_Pogue Parry just asked me to the Valentines Day dance THIS Saturday! I can NOT believe that this is happening. Seriously, I could not be any happier right now. I have to go find Niva and tell her!_

* * *

Pogue couldn't believe that he actually got up the nerve to ask her that day. He never really thought that she liked him back then, he was even more surprised to find out she would go with him. He has never regretted asking her.

* * *

_Sunday Feb. 12__th__ 2005_

_Last night was…perfect. I can't even describe how well it went. We all looked amazing. Pogue got me this white rose corsage. I got him the same thing in a boutonnière. Since neither of us really knew what each other was, wearing the white was our best bet. Niva help me out last night getting ready, since well…I had never been on a date before. Nothing what so ever went wrong last night? I am still tired so I am just going to go to bed._

* * *

_Saturday April 22__nd__ 2005_

_I finally got revenge!!! Today is Niva's Birthday. Evan and the guys helped me get her but at least I got my revenge. We were "having a mini party" of just Niva, Evan, the Son's and myself. I had taken her swim suit and packed it with her present leaving it at Caleb's house last night. We were all sitting on the porch when I pushed Niva in the pool lol. Tyler's house is next door, linked to Caleb's by a gate in the fence. Caleb toke Niva up to his room while he "got some clothes for her". On his bed was my present for her and her swimsuit in a bag next to it. Her present was a crimson halter and black skirt with chandelier earrings and black strappy heels. I had left a card telling her put on the swim suit and come down stairs. When she came down everyone was there for her REAL party. They were all hiding over at Tyler's house. Mwahaha I am evil. _

* * *

_Tuesday May 2__nd__ 2005_

_Pogue's birthday was today, he is now 16. We all went out to the movies then to Nicky's for it. He put his arm around me at the movies. Caleb told us that Pogue really wasn't into big parties and asked us if we would just keep it simple. So we did. It was actually more fun then Niva's or my parties. _

* * *

_Friday May 26__th__ 2005_

_Even though yesterday was my birthday, Pogue called my dorm and asked if I would come with him for a bit. I told him just give me 20 minutes to get ready. Niva let me wear the crimson halter that I had gotten her for her birthday and a pair of my jeans. He took me out to the park where he had a picnic set up! It was so sweet! XD I could just run for ever right now I am so happy. _

* * *

_Friday June 9__th__ 2005_

_It was the last day of school today. This year was so…so…perfect. I don't know how next year could possibly top it. Niva told me that her parents were thinking of taking a vacation to DAYTONA!!! We are going to hang out. I think my friends will like her so it would be so much fun! It's a pain traveling back and forth for school. Well I have to go see the Provost for some reason._

* * *

_Tuesday, August 14__th__ 2005_

_Niva is staying with me for the rest of the summer. Since its 2 weeks, till I go back her parents said she could stay! They are having her stuff sent to Ipswitch. She always packs it before her family leaves on vacation since they get back right before she has to leave. There's a party this Friday so we are going to go to it. _

* * *

_Tuesday Aug. 30__th__ 2005_

_Last night was the party at the dells. As usual, it was fun. There was a false alarm with the cops. But we all still got out of there anyways. Kira and Aaron tried to cause some trouble again. No surprise there. There was beer and Evan took it away. No surprise there either. I can't believe I am going to be a junior, this year. Pogue is really looking GOOD. I still have to unpack by Thursday. _

* * *

_Monday, Sept 5th 2005_

_Today was REALLY boring. Kira was being a bitch again. She was Accusing Niva as usual. I failed a test today, and got stuck with __Aaron Abbott__ for a science project. Luckily, it has to be done by Friday, and he never does any of the work. I am going to make sure that we do all the "work" in the library so if he does try anything I will have a bunch of people near me. Well I have to go work on the project. _

* * *

_Tuesday Sep. 13__th__ 2005_

_Pogue asked me to the Fall Fest on Saturday! Me and Niva are going shopping on Friday! I am so happy……words can't even describe it. Well I have to go back to class (I have a free period right now, thats why I am in my dorm). I have Reid in my Algebra 2 class which I have next._

* * *

_Sunday Sep. 18__th__ 2005_

_Last night was fun. I am on like cloud nine right now. It was amazing. Pogue and I kissed! All of us went to Nicky's and the lake today. It's late and I am going to **try** and get some sleep tonight._

* * *

Pogue remembered that kiss. It was the first time that they had ever kissed. It was a chaste kiss, but a kiss none the less. Pogue heard a knock on the door. He looked over at his clock; it read 8:12 AM. 

"Hey, Pogue, are you coming down to eat?" Sarah asked coming in his room.

"No, I am going to finish this." Pogue shook his head and looked back down at the journal which was now closed and sitting in his lap.

"That's what I figured so I brought some food up." Sarah pulled a bag of food from behind her.

"Thanks and Sarah?" Pogue reached over to the bag of food that Sarah had put on the end of his bed.

"Yea Pogue,"

"I'm sorry, you were right. Kate would have wanted me to stay. I am glad that you told her, about us."

"No problem Pogue. We are going to Nicky's tonight. Meet us there if you want ok?"

Pogue simply nodded and took the food out of the bag.

"Bye Pogue."

"Later Sarah,"

Sarah left the room and headed back down the stairs to Caleb, Reid, and Tyler who were sitting in the Student Lounge.

Pogue decided to eat later to not taking the chance of ruining Kate's journal.

* * *

_Sunday November 20__th__ 2005_

_I am flying back to Daytona today. Its Thanksgiving break so I won't be back to Ipswitch till Saturday. Well at least I will get rid of Kira and Aaron for a little while. Those two are driving me up the walls. I don't know how the Son's or anyone for that matter puts up with them. Heck I don't know how there parents put up with them! I am going to take a nap before my fight leaves in 6 hours. For some reason I can NEVER sleep on planes. _

* * *

_Sunday Dec. 25th 2005_

_Even Christmas today, my parents went on vacation for a month so they said I couldn't come. Which is weird but I didn't really care. When Niva found out, she called her parents and asked if I could stay with them. So I have been here since Wednesday. Let me tell you its C-O-L-D here in Maine. Its some times -30 degrees at night! I didn't even know that it could get that could in the U.S…well except for Alaska. Anyways, we are going to this Christmas party later at Danielle's house. She's one of Niva's friends. On New years day Christina (another one of Niva's friends)is having a party too. Well I have to go get ready._

* * *

_Wednesday Jan. 4__th__ 2006_

_We got back to Ipswitch today. School starts on Monday. At least it's a little warmer here then it is in Maine. Not by much but at least it is not -30 degrees at night. Reid is having a party at his house. He doesn't go up there often but he does when he wants to have a party or when his parents make him. I got this new brown halter with like these pieces of lighter brown fabric that spread away from each other right under my bust. It's got sparkles all over it. I am going to where that and my black pants and brown high heels. Not to mention the necklace Pogue got me . Niva, Evan and myself going to meet up in the lounge then head out together to the party, at Reid's house. The guy's will probaly already be at Reid's house because they help set it up. Well I have to go eat and get ready._

* * *

Pogue thought back to that night. Kate was actually having fun. Not to mention she looked AMAZING. He noticed he was wearing the necklace he has given her.

* * *

_Wednesday Jan. 4__th__ 2006_

_Tonight was amazing…in more ways then one. Well it was really fun Niva and me were dancing, and once that song ended Pogue came up and danced the next one with me, which was a slow song. I think he went and requested it. Well towards the end of the song, Pogue asked me out! Yea you heard me right, Pogue Parry asked me to be his G-I-R-L F-R-I-E-N-D. I went right past cloud nine and landed on cloud 56,789,595 . I don't even think I could sleep right now. I am going down to the Lounge to get some milk, which usually helps me sleep. _

* * *

Pogue remembered that night quite well actually. It was one of the best nights of his life. Though he never told her, he actually convinced Reid to have that party, simply so he could ask her. Come to think of it, he still owes Reid for that.

* * *

_Saturday Jan 7__th__ 2006_

_Niva, Evan, Pogue and I went on a double date today. We went to movies and dinner. Cliché but it was really sweet and I loved it. The guys even paid and everything. It was so much fun. We went and saw X-men 3 but we all agreed on it so it was all right. Niva and I really only wanted to see it because Logan is hot, and the guys wanted to see it so we went to see it. Pogue didn't use the "yawn technique" instead; he just put his arm around me. Well I really need sleep we are all going to hang out with Caleb, Reid and Tyler tomorrow. _

* * *

_Saturday May 27__th__ 2006_

_Niva threw another surprise party for my birthday, even though it was last Thursday. This time she convinced the Provost to let us use the gym. I seriously don't know how she does this! My parents even showed up! Thy met Pogue and they approved so that pretty much made my day. Well she did that and it was a blast but the best part was later (the party was in the afternoon) because Pogue surprised me and took me to this little spot on the lake. It was really secluded and beautiful. We just sat there watching the sun set. Later we lay under the stars and just talked about anything and everything. He has a street bike so we rode that back to the dorms. I had never been on his bike till tonight. He always borrowed Caleb's car. I know he usually goes REALLY fast but he went slower for me. When we got back, he walked me to my dorm and kissed me good night. Actually, we just got back lol. Well its 11 so I am going to bed._

* * *

Pogue knew that Kate loved that night. He had made sure everything would go right. He had asked Niva to have the party the party in the afternoon, so he could take Kate out that night. She held on so tight to him it tried really hard not to laugh.

* * *

_Friday June 9__th__ 2006_

_Niva's going to this school in France. I don't know why but she is. Her parents want her to, and what girl would resist France? Just think about the shopping! I mean academics…awe who am I kidding shopping in Paris has always been one of my dreams._

_It was hard saying good-bye to Pogue today. My parents said I could come back early and stay with Pogue and his family, so it made it kind of easier. My parents met Pogue at the party. My dad had to give him "the talk" lol but Pogue told him that we would be staying in separate bedrooms anyway. I would be staying in the guest room on the second floor, while he would be staying in his room which was on the first floor of his house. I'll be coming back in July. I can't wait!! Well I am going to go pack because the sooner I get to Daytona the sooner time will pass and I can come back up here lol._

* * *

Pogue was ecstatic that day when her parents said she could stay. He never broke his Promise with her Parents that he wouldn't try anything. They really just hung out at their "spot" (the place that he took her for her birthday), Nicky's, and one of the Son's houses. They would have hung out at Evan's house but he was with Niva back in Maine before she left for France.

* * *

_Tuesday July 3__rd__ 2006_

_Once again, I am on cloud nine!! I am leaving for Pogue's tomorrow. This summer went by surprisingly fast. I wonder who my new roommate is going to be. I really hope she isn't one of the stuck up batches. Well my flight leaves at 4 AM so I am going to sleep._

* * *

_Friday Sep. 1st 2006_

_The Party at the Dells was today. I went to my Dorm where I was suppose to meet my roommate, the Provost wanted me to help her get acquainted with the town before school starts on Monday. Her name is Sarah Wenham; she's from a Boston Public. Well I took her to the Party at the Dells. There was this new guy there named Chase Collins and he was kind of cute, but Pogue is so hotter then him, and I love Pogue. _

_Reid and Caleb were both checking Sarah out. I told her to go for Caleb though. Aaron and Kira tired to start another fight. Chase stepped in between Caleb and Aaron before anything really happened. Well something happended. Aaron's lackies threw up all over him! It was so freaking funny. The cops showed up at the party. We gave Chase a ride back to the Dorms. Sarah's car wouldn't start but Reid fixed it. Sarah's really funny. I like her. Chase, Sarah and I are going to go get something's for our Dorm tomorrow. _

* * *

Pogue always hated Chase. He never really trusted him. Ever since, he had met him. He now had a **REALLY**

* * *

_Saturday Sep. 2__nd__ 2006_

_Last night a student died at the party. No one really knows why, but there's a rumor of a drug overdose. He lived on Reid and Tyler's floor. Chase and I went to see the Brad Pitt movie. Sarah went with Caleb to run some errands -. We went to Nicky's tonight. Sarah put on a song and got Caleb to dance with her. They looked like they were having so much fun. Then Reid and Aaron got into another fight. This happens atleast once every two weeks.Well we are going to hang out tomorrow at Pogue's house._

* * *

_Thursday Sep. 21__st__ 2006_

_Sarah walked in on me writing in this. I just putted it away really quick in my bed side drawer. She thought it was drugs or something, so I had to tell her it was just my journal lol. She told me she would never look in it, then told me she has one too in her desk drawer. We are going to Nicky's this weekend again. I have a test tomorrow in Chemistry so I better get some sleep._

* * *

_Tuesday Sep. 26__th__ 2006_

_I can not believe Pogue! He told me to stay away from Chase. I mean come on! We are just FRIENDS. I seriously don't understand Pogue sometimes!!! I need to get some sleep, or I will be driving Sarah up the walls._

* * *

_Monday Oct. 16__th__ 2006_

_I am not feeling so good so I am going to go to the Infirmary. I hope I am ok so I can go to the fall fest on Saturday. It's also Caleb's Birthday so we are going to have a party on Friday. Well I am going to go,after I write a note for Sarah so she doesn't worry._

* * *

Pogue didn't come out for days. Either Sarah or one of his brothers (well they were not really brothers but they thought of each other as brothers since they grew up together), would stop by to bring food, his homework, or just to check in. He came down to dinner a couple nights later and he surprised everyone by being back to normal…well as normal as the Son's were. He even went to Nicky's with them, and played pool with the guy's. He was quite but still himself. He was quite for the next few weeks actually. But he still went to class and out to Nicky's. He even swore if he EVER saw Chase again he would pay for killing Kate. Pogue wasn't mad at Caleb at all; even tough he just used Kate to get to him so he could use him to get to Caleb. He wanted Caleb so he would give him his Powers at his ascension. He had a Project in English with Caleb, and a swim meet to practice for, so had went over to Caleb's house then to practice. 


	3. Favor

_**Summary: Kate dies from the Creation Spell that Chase put on her. The Son's find out that Kate knew about all of them. Pogue is distraught, and emotionally unstable with his ascension mere weeks away. Someone unexpected comes back to for Pogue. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, plot, or locations in the movie "The Covenant". Anything recognizable from "the Covenant" I do NOT own. I do however own Evan and Niva. I also do not own the movie "Mr. and Mrs. Smith"**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

No one knew it but the reason why Pogue was so quite was because he was really thinking about what he would do once he ascended. He was working on a plan. No one would know 'till it was too late to stop him. Not even Caleb even though he had both his and his father's power. When Pogue Parry had made up his mind, nothing could stop him, from reaching that goal.

Pogue had English 7th period with Sarah that day. After class he met up with her at her locker.

"Hey Sarah,"

"Oh, hey Pogue," Sarah said as she was putting her stuff in her locker.

" Hey can we talk later?"

" Yea of course Pogue. Just let me know when and where and I will be there." Sarah replied. Sarah would and has always helped out her friends.

"Umm, how about we meet at my house 'round 4?"

"Do you mean your house or the dorm?"

"House, I got to go because I am going to be late for swim practice." Pogue said

"Yea, we better go before we are late. Bye, Pogue" Sarah said shutting her locker, and started walking down the hall to her Physics class.

"C-ya, Sarah" Pogue said walking back the way he came.

Pogue had to use his Power, just so he could get there with enough time to change. With Pogue using he could go fast enough so to everyone else he would just be a slight blur, there one second and gone the next. He made it in time to take off his school uniform, change to his swim suit, and make it out there for warm ups. Luckily the guys didn't question where Pogue was. Swim practice went by fast for Pogue. For him swimming has always been able to take his mind off of his problems. For some reason he has always felt natural in the water. Swim practice ended at 3:30 he went back to his dorm to grab his stuff so he can stay the night at his house instead of the dorms. It was 3:45 by the time he left. He decided to take a drive before he had to go to his house. His parents were off on some business trip so no one was home besides the care taker. Pogue got to his house at five minutes before four o'clock. Sarah was already sitting there waiting on the front steps of his house. Pogue dismounted his street bike, stored his helmet in the compartment on the back of the bike. He reached in his pocket for his house key. He hated having a ton of keys together so he kept all of his keys separate.

" You're early, so how long have you been sitting there?" Pogue said while unlocking the door.

"Not very long. I actually only got here a couple of minutes ago." Sarah repiled grabbing her purse and following Pogue into the house.

Sarah thought back to the last time she was here. It was the before the Fall Fest and Kate, Pogue, Caleb and herself were meeting up at Pogue's house then they were going to go out on a double date. It was just raining on Caleb's and her drive over, but as soon as they had gotten to Pogue's house it had storming **really** bad. The four of them had decided to stay in and just watch movies instead. The guy's let the girls pick the first one while they went and got snacks. The girls picked "Mr. and Mrs. Smith", and after that they would take turns picking the next movie to watch. By 11 o'clock the storm had still not let up enough so that they could drive back to the dorms, so Pogue told them that they could crash there for the night. They had ended up falling asleep in the living room.

After snapping out of her quick flashback, Sarah noticed that Pogue had completely avoided the Living Room and instead led her to the Library which was on the right and all the way in the back. It was pretty much the farthest you could get away from the Living room without having to go out side. The Library was a circular room. The walls were completely covered by books and knickknacks due to built in shelving. In the middle was a desk, and office chair and two twin leather chairs. Once Sarah was seated in one of the leather chairs, Pogue took off his backpack which he was wearing and set it down on the Desk and pulled out Kate's Journal. He then proceded to pull over the other leather chair next to the one that Sarah was currently occupying.

"Sarah, I am sorry," Pogue began once he was sitting and looking in her eyes, "I am sorry that I thought that this wasn't hard for you as well. You are right, Kate would want me to stay and finish out the school year so I can graduate."

"Honestly Pogue," Sarah Started and took Pogue's hand in hers, " I am not surprised that you thought it wasn't hard for me. I have been trying to stay strong for you, for all of you." Pogue gave her a small smile at her last words.

" Sarah, I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure Pogue, what do you need?"

"I need you to keep the guys away from the Danver's Colony house on the night I ascend."

"I thought your power was still messed up. And how do you suggest I keep them away?"

"Tell them I will meet you guy's at Nicky's that night, then the four of us will head over to Marble Head, after dropping you off, for my ascension," Pogue lowered his eyes then brought them back to her face. When his eyes met Sarah's eyes, Pogue's were as black as night. The 'Son's' Eyes did this when they were 'using', "and as for my power," Pogue dropped Sarah's hand and stood up. He looked at her as all the books and knickknacks flew off their shelves. They spun and flew through out the room. After a minute or so everything flew back to the shelves, not a book or knickknack out of place and nothing was broken. He lowerd his eyes again, when he looked back up his eyes were back to normal, "it's back in my control," Pogue crossed over to his seat and put Kate's Journal in his lap, " I guess after reading Kate's Journal it calmed me down enough so I could 'use' and be in control of it. Speaking of her journal did you ever read it?"

"No, I didn't read it." Sarah said shaking her head. She felt a little better now since Pogue was back in control of the power.

" I want you to take it then and read it. You can give it back to me once your done." Pogue said while handing over the Journal to Sarah, " Just don't loose it."

" I wont Pogue believe me, I wont," Sarah assured him while taking the journal. Looking him straight in the eyes, "Just promise me something Pogue."

"Sure Sarah,"

" Don't do anything stupid..or dangerous that night ok?"

" I won't, or atleast I will try not too."

Sarah just nodded knowing after what happened with Chase and seeing Caleb's Father, that it can be hard once you ascend to control their power once it matures.

"I am glad you told Kate, Sarah. I would have hated it she didn't know. I…I was planning on tell her at the Fall Fest."

"Pogue…"

"Sarah, please just let me finish. I was going to tell her then because… I was going to propose to her…I was going to ask her to marry me…" Pogue sat there with his head in his hands.

" I…still have the ring I was going to give her…" Pogue pulled out a simple chain from underneath his shirt, on it was a Diamond engagement ring, " I have kept it wwith me since I got out of the Hospital, I had it on me that night, that I went after...Chase…,"

"Pogue...it's beautiful…" Sarah said admiring the ring that was around Pogue's neck. He stuck the chain and ring back underneath his shirt.

"Did Kate freak out when you told her about our Power?"

"Surprisingly no, to her I guess it just made sense. Like all the pieces were finally coming together. She figured that that was why you always had all those "family things" that you had to go too. She also told me to tell you to be careful...because I told her about Caleb's father…I hope you guys aren't mad at me…I just thought she should know…"

"Sarah, none of us could be mad at you for that, or even upset. We just were caught off guard that night, that's all."

Sarah nodded at what he just said because she knew it was true.

"Pogue, we are going out to Nicky's…Come with us…please?"

Pogue sighed.

" Alright, I will come. Sarah, just don't say anything to the guys…not any of this, including the ring ok?"

"I won't, don't worry." Sarah gathered up her things and stood while Pogue grabbed his backpack. They headed out of the house together. Once they were out the door Pogue turned around and locked it.

"I'll meet you there Pogue. We are going to be there 'round seven." Sarah said before she got in her car.

"I'll be there." Pogue grabbed his helmet out of the compartment and pulled it on. He started up his bike while waiting for Sarah to pull out. Once she had exited the driveway Pogue got on his bike, and headed to his dorm to shower and change.

**AN: You guys, I have had more Ideas for Fanfics floating around in my head...its surprising that once I get one idea 2 others will hit me at the same time! Anyways, the Ideas are posted in my profile at the bottom. PM me with the title to let me know which one you want to see next!!!**


	4. Sarah getting ready for Nicky's

_**Summary: Kate dies from the Creation Spell that Chase put on her. The Son's find out that Kate knew about all of them. Pogue is distraught, and emotionally unstable with his ascension mere weeks away. Someone unexpected comes back to for Pogue. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, plot, or locations in the movie "The Covenant". Anything recognizable from "the Covenant" I do NOT own. Nor to I own any products or the company of L.L. Bean. **_

…………………………

Sarah pulled up to the dorms and parked her car, turning it off and sticking the keys in her powder blue jacket pocket. She reached over to her glove box and pulled out a plain black umbrella. She keeps it in there because it seems to be always raining in Ipswitch. Sarah grabbed Kate's Journal and her purse and stuck them in her Blue Island Wave L.L. bean backpack, which was sitting in the passenger seat. Sarah opened the car door and stepped out, carefully avoiding a puddle. She opened her umbrella and turned around, reached into the car, pulling out the backpack slipping it onto her left shoulder. She hurried to the door of her dorm building trying to avoid as many puddles as she could. Sarah hasn't liked being out in the rain since Chase attacked, because it reminds her too much of that night and how Caleb almost died.

Once Sarah got to her dorm building, she found the door unlocked, which was normal since it was only 5 o'clock. Sarah walked up to the second floor where her dorm room was. She pulled out her keys from her pocket and unlocked the door. Of course by now all of Kate's stuff had been cleared out but she had asked Mr. and Mrs. Tunney if she could keep a couple of things. They had said yes so she kept a couple of photographs, Kate, the sons and herself, and the necklace she had given Kate when she was in the hospital. A most of the pictures were taped on to Sarah's desk but the photo of all six of them and the one of Kate and Sarah were tacked to the corkboard/ whiteboard closer to her bed. On the tack that was holding the photo of the two girls, Kate's necklace was hanging.

Dropping her stuff on her bed, Sarah walked to her bathroom, stripped off her clothes and wrapped a towel around her body. She grabbed her shower caddy which was sitting on the bathroom shelf. Sarah walked out of the bathroom and put her spare dorm key- which she used when she had to go take a shower- around her ankle (**AN: it is on one of those twirled, stretchy bracelet things)**, she glanced at the black radio/alarm clock sitting on her bed stand, it read 5:45. She quickly exited her dorm and locked it, considering the time since Caleb always showed up to her dorm early.

Sarah walked down the hallway, turned a corner on the right and went into the girls communal shower room. Walking into the stall, she hung her towel on the hook and her caddy on the shelf. After washing her hair and body quickly, Sarah shaved trying not to nick the skin. After turning off the water, putting her stuff away, she took the towel and used it to dry her hair so it was not completely soaking wet, then wrapped it around her body. Taking her key of off her ankle and putting it around her wrist, grabbing her shower caddy and exited the bathroom, heading to her dorm. Once she had gotten back, she headed to her bathroom and put her caddy on the shelf, sticking her extra dorm key in it. Grabbing the blow dryer, she dried her hair. Sarah was one of the lucky few girls who had natural non frizzy hair. Once she was done, she ran her baby blue brush through her hair. Walking out of the bathroom she looked at her clock, it read 6:30.

"Crap," Sarah muttered under her breath.

She walked to her closet and put on a simple deep red tank, dark wash jeans, and matching sandals. She went quickly back to her bathroom and put on simple mascara, eyeliner and lip-gloss. Running her brush through her hair again, she left it down. Taking her lip-gloss with her, Sarah exited the bathroom and picked up her purse that she trough down on her bed with the rest of the stuff, and stuck her lip-gloss in it, making sure her cell, money, and keys were in there. Putting her purse back down on her bed Sarah took Kate's journal out of her backpack and put it in her bed stands drawer under her own journal for safe keeping. Hearing a knock on her door, she looked up at the clock.

"6:45, right on time" she said.

Sarah grabbed her jacket and purse, and then crossed to the door, opening it.

"Hey Hun, are you ready?" Caleb said standing in the doorway. (**AN: he is wearing the outfit her wore in the movie for the first time they all went to Nicky's (what can I say? I love that white tank XD)) **

"Yep" Sarah replied giving Caleb a quick kiss on the lips.

Caleb moved out of her way so she could leave her dorm. Shutting the door behind her, Sarah locked her dorm room and the pair headed out to Caleb's car.

**Sorry it took so long! Please do not be angry with me. runs away from the crowd of angry people outside with torches **

**The next chapter will be what Pogue was going during this chapter (it will probably be all detail like this one is). Then after that, it will be all of them at Nicky's. I am having a little trouble trying to get where I want the story to go, but I will try and update this with Pogue's chapter tonight! I have a couple of Ideas of what to write next (Though I will NOT start those until I am done with this one. If I do, I will never this one done!), they are in my profile. Again, I am really sorry!**


End file.
